


The one where Brian is forced to stay home

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-16
Updated: 2005-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is forced to stay home from work





	The one where Brian is forced to stay home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian sat back in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose between his index finger and his thumb. He had been sitting in his office at Kinnetic for the past 6 hours trying to come up with a slogan for his new campaign.

 

So far he had nothing.

 

“Brian. Its 12 am. Go home.” Cynthia said as she turned the light off in the hallway. She had this annoying habit of staying at the office until he went home. Brian was always telling her to just go home. He’ll close up. Or sometimes he just said get the fuck out of here before I call security and have then escort you out of the building.

 

She would just cross her arms over she chest and give him an un-fazed look while saying, “ I’ll be at my desk if you need me…”

 

“How many times have I told you just to go home? I’ll close up. Don’t ma—”

 

“ Yea yea…don’t make me call security…and how many times have I listened to you?” she responded, walking over to Brian’s desk and sitting down on the edge.

 

Brian just looked at her and then turned back to look at the computer.

 

“If you’ll excuse me I have to finish this…but I have a bitch of a headache…do you think you could—” Brian started but before he could finish he heard the crack of the seal on a water bottle and turned to see Cynthia holding two aspirins in the palm of her hand.

 

“I know you too well…” she said.

 

Brian just grunted a thank you in her general direction and took the aspirin.

 

“Well…if you’re not going to listen to me, maybe you’ll listen to this. Justin called wanting to know where you were. I told him that I would try and get you home at a reasonable hour and I intend to keep my promise.” Cynthia stated before hopping off the edge of the desk and walking behind Brian's chair. She pulled it away from the desk receiving a ‘what the fuck do you think you’re doing’ from her boss.

 

“Keeping my promise.” She said as she clicked save and close on the program that Brian had been staring at.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Brian yelled at her.

 

She simply ignored him and continued to close programs on the computer while he ranted and raved and tried to get her away from the computer in the background.

 

She was closing the Internet browser and she got a look at what Brian was looking at.

 

“Hmm…kinky…” she said as she closed the window.

 

She turned the computer off and looked at Brian who was now grinding his teeth in anger.

 

“ Don’t do that. Its bad for your teeth. Now go home! I’m tired and I don’t want to have to stay here all night with you.” She said putting her hands on her hips.

 

Brian momentarily thought of her in a bright red wig and an apron because she resembled another woman in his life that never left him the fuck alone.

 

“You know. I could just turn the computer back on and fire you for doing that.” Brian said.

 

“Yea. But you wont fire me because you would be lost without me.” She shot back.

 

Brian just stared at her with an eyebrow raised as she walked past him and out the door stating that she was canceling all his appointments for tomorrow and that she was telling Justin not to let him get out of bed tomorrow.

 

Brian heaved a sigh and grabbed his jacket.

 

He found Cynthia at her desk on the phone with Justin.

 

“Yea. So do whatever you need to do to get him to stay home. Yes. Ha that too. Ok Justin. I’ll talk to you later. Bye.”

 

She hung up the phone and smiled up at Brian.

 

“Come on. I’ll walk you to your car.” Brian said as they walked out the door.

 

 

***

 

Brian walked into the loft at about one thirty and found Justin channel surfing on the sofa.

 

“Honey, I’m home.” Brian stated sarcastically as he dropped his brief case by the door.

 

Justin tilted his head backwards to look at Brian over the back of the couch and said, “ I talked to Cynthia….”

 

“I know. I was there.” Brian responded.

 

He walked across the room and up the stairs to the bedroom. Brian sat down on the bed and began to loosen his tie before he laid back and closed his eyes.

 

When he felt the bed move next to him, Brian opened his eyes to see that Justin had lain down next to him.

 

“She told me not to let you go to work tomorrow…” Justin said as he ran his fingers through Brian’s hair.

 

“Yea. I heard that too.” Brian said, closing his eyes again.

 

Justin kissed Brian on the forehead and hopped off the bed. 

 

“Just sayin…” he said and he walked out of the room.

 

***

 

Brian woke up the next morning and looked at the clock. 12:00 flashed in bright neon numbers. 

 

“Shit” he said as he scrambled to get out of bed.

 

Justin walked up the stairs and leaned against the doorframe.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he said as he watched Brian hurry to get dressed.

 

“Where the fuck do you think I’m going. I have to go to work. I have a meeting in like…aw fuck...a half an hour ago!”

 

“Brian. Cynthia rescheduled all your meetings remember? She told you yesterday.”

 

Brian stopped getting dressed. He stood in the middle of the room, shirt unbuttoned and one leg in his pants.

 

He just stared at Justin, eyebrow raised.

 

“Oh yea. I forgot.” He said as he sat down on the bed.

 

“I can see that…”Justin said, sitting next to Brian. “So. Now that you have the day off…what do you want to do?”

 

“I…I don’t know. I don’t do this very often Sunshine. So my mind is still on work.” 

 

Brian got up off the bed and changed onto a pair of 501’s and a wife beater then walked over to the phone to call Ted. If he wasn’t in the office then he had to put someone he…and he couldn’t believe he was saying this…trusted in charge.

 

“Kinnetic. This is Ted speaking.”

 

“Theodore” he said when Ted picked up.

 

“Oh hi Brian. I thought you had a meeting with Brown today? Where are you?”

 

“Cynthia canceled all my meetings for today…I’m at home.”

 

“Oh. Ok.”

 

“Listen Theodore. I need you to be in charge today. Don’t let anyone fuck up and that goes for you too. Because if you do I’ll have you murdered. Got it?”

 

“Uh. Yea. Sure Brian. I’ll make sure no one fucks up.”

In the background Brian heard the familiar sound of a woman’s voice.

 

“Is that Brian?” she said

 

Ted started to protest but she just yanked the phone away from him.

 

“Brian? Why are you calling? Everything’s fine…don’t call back”

 

“Cynthia. I’m just checking in. And is that any to talk to your boss?” Brian said as he sat on a stool in the kitchen.

 

“ Mmhmm. When my boss is you? Yes it is. Bye Brian. Have a good day off.”

 

Brian looked at the phone, eyebrow raised.

 

“Whatsa matter?” Justin said as he walked up next to him.

 

“She hung up on me. You know…one of these days I have to fire her.”

 

“You wont do that,” Justin said as he walked past Brian and sat on the couch.

 

“And why not?” Brian asked.

 

“Because you would be lost without her…”

 

Brian opened him mouth to protest but stopped himself because he knew Justin was right and dammit if he didn’t hate that fact.

 

He walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Justin.

 

“I haven’t had a day off in… god… cant even remember how long. What am I supposed to do with all this free time?” he said. He wasn’t exactly talking to Justin but he was too proud to say he was talking to himself. So he settled for partly to Justin, partly to himself. Yea…that sounded good.

 

Justin shrugs and changes the channel.

 

“ Well…what do you want to do?” he asked, turning to Brian.

 

Brian raised an eyebrow in thought. “ I want to go onto the computer to see if I can get into Kinnetic’s computer system from home.”

 

He started to get up off the couch but Justin grabbed him by the back of his pants and pulled him back down on the couch.

 

“Can’t you stop thinking about work for one day? Ted’s there…he’ll make sure nothing goes wrong”

 

“Have you met Ted? He's parley capable of taking care of a house plant let alone a whole fucking company.” Brian replied.

 

Justin thought about this for a minute, taking into account Ted’s orchid that’s hanging on by a thread in his apartment. 

“Ok...you have a point there…but Cynthia is there. She’ll make sure that Ted makes sure nothing goes wrong. And you’ll be back tomorrow to continue your reign of terror. Everything will be fine without you for a day.”

 

Brian scowled not only at the reign of terror comment, because he was a good boss dammit and anyone who disagreed could kiss his ass, but at the fact that yet again, Justin was right. He settled back on the couch next to Justin and watched him flip channels. That got really old, really quick.

 

“is this want you do all day? Sit on your bubble butt and flip channels?” he asked as he got up and walked around the loft.

 

Justin laughed and said, “ are you sure you don’t have a touch of ADD or something? Because you sure as hell cant sit still for too long. And no… I work remember? I took the day off today. To see to it that you stay away from the office.”

 

“No I do not have ADD,” Brian said as he sat down on a stool to try and prove Justin wrong. About two minutes later he was up and walking again. “So what were you planning on doing today now that you have toe day off? Not just staying here and watching me I hope. I’m a big boy Justin…I can take care of myself.”

 

Justin totally ignored the pun that was basically handed to him in a silver platter stating that it was just too easy.

 

“Well we’re going to get groceries.” Justin stated matter of factly.

 

“I’m sorry…we? When did I agree to this?”

 

“ You didn’t. But I’m not leaving you alone because I know that as soon as I leave you're going to work and we need food. Therefore we are going to get groceries.”

 

“ The fuck I am. I’m not going”

 

***

 

Brian sulked all the way to the store. He turned to Justin and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while they were stopped at a red light.

 

“Tell me why I agreed to be all domestic and accompany you to the store?” he asked.

 

“Because I promised to blow you when we got home,” Justin said as he looked back at him and smiled.

 

He smirked as the light turned green and he turned back to the road. “oh yea… I remember now. I’m holding you to that promise you know.”

 

“ I wouldn’t dream of breaking it”

 

***

 

“We need this, this, this, this and this…” Justin said as he dropped things into the carriage that Brian was pushing.

“Fruit Roll-ups? Why the fuck do Fruit Roll-ups?” Brian asked, as he looked into the carriage at the obscene amount of sugary and fat loaded products that Justin had thrown in.

 

“Because Gus likes them and I want to have them for when he comes over.”

 

“Yea…ok…they’re for Gus.” Brian said, rolling his eyes.

 

Justin turned around and looked at Brian.

 

“Just shut up and push the carriage…”

 

Brian scoffs and raises an eyebrow.

 

“You know…you can be such a bossy bottom sometimes…”

 

Although Justin ignored him, even from behind, Brian could tell that he was smirking. He just kept throwing things into the cart as they rounded the corner.

 

About ninety minutes and $78.39 later they were packing the ‘vette with the bags of food.

 

“ How did we end up with so much food?” 

 

Justin shrugs and turns to Brian, a smirk on his face and sarcasm in his voice and says, “ You take the boxes and cans off the shelf and or place them into the cart. Its just that simple.”

 

Brian just stared back at him forcing himself to hide a smirk.

 

“Smart ass” was all he said before he got into the car and started it up.

 

***

 

As soon as they out the groceries away, Justin decided that he was hungry. He searched through the newly full fridge and pulled out things to make himself a sandwich. He was standing by the counter placing the top piece of bread on when Brian came up from behind him and wrapped him in a from the back hug attack.

 

He put his face right by Justin's year and nipped at the lobe. Then he whispered into Justin's ear. 

 

“ I seem to recall something about a certain promise someone made to me before we left the house today.”

 

Justin smirks and forgets about his sandwich in favor of something with a little more protein. He turns around to face Brian and a hand slips down his chest to cup the bulge in Brian’s pants.

 

“Hmm… I remember now,” he says, rubbing a little bit before moving towards the buttons on brains jeans. He looks into Brian's eyes as he slowly slides to a kneeling position in front of him.

 

He pulls down Brian’s pants and boxer briefs and looks Brian in the eye one more time before taking him into his mouth.

 

Brian groans as he watches Justin's red lips close over the head of his cock and takes him into his mouth. He instinctively tangles his fingers in Justin's hair as he leans back against the counter top.

 

Justin holds onto Brian's hips and he sucks on the head of Brian's cock, then takes more of him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the shaft. He bobs up and down slowly at first but he soon speeds up, sucking harder.

 

“Oooh fuck Justin…Yea…”

 

Justin hums around Brian's dick and feels Brian thrust slightly into his mouth. He takes him farther in his mouth and deep throats him, swallowing around his cock. 

 

Brian is close to coming but when Justin deep throats him, he goes over the edge. He groans and grips Justin's hair tightly as he comes down Justin's throat. He has to brace himself on the counter afterwards to keep his legs from buckling under him.

 

When Justin stands up, he kisses Brian, the taste of him still on his tongue. He pulls away and smiles at Brian.

 

“So was this worth taking the day off?” he asks.

 

“Sunshine,” he replies as he pulls up his jeans and buttons them again, “if every day I take off is gonna be like this…I think I may have to do it a little more often.”


End file.
